startrekrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Starfleet
Imperial Starfleet is the stellar navy of the Terran Empire and are charged with both military and colonization duties. History 22nd Century The Department of the Star Fleet was founded in 2161 under the Imperial Proclamation ratified in that year by Earth, Vulcan, Alpha Centauri, Andoria, and Tellar. Due to the then-recent ending of the Romulan Conflict, at the time Earth was the clear dominant partner of the five original signatories, and it was decided that Star Fleet Command would be formed along the lines of the Terran Starfleet. Therefore, Fleet Headquarters was located in San Francisco on Terra, home of the Terran Starfleet. However, Star Fleet Command maintains facilities throughout the Empire. The charter of the Star Fleet was to serve as the internal security, border patrol and exploratory agency of the Empire. When formed in 2161, the Star Fleet integrated the various military forces of Earth, Andoria, and Tellar. The introduction of the Minotaur class in 2164 marked the first class commissioned and operated under the auspices of the Empire. 23rd Century Shortly after the disastrous outbreak of hostilities with the Klingon Commonwealth at the start of the 23rd century, major changes were carried out to Starfleet. The force structure of the Star Fleet at the time was geared towards short term conflicts and the Empire was woefully ill-equipped to handle a prolonged military conflict. Imperial Starfleet began development of longer-duration military vessels. Within several years of the outbreak of hostilities, the Watterson-Class destroyer entered service and was rushed to the front lines to restore the balance of power. In the latter half of the 23rd century, conflict with the Klingons had turned into a Cold War and other Threat forces like the Romulans seemed unwilling to risk general war. Their threat never fully dissipated, however. As such, while Starfleet day-to-day focused more on internal security operations, an arms race continued in developing new craft such as the Executor-Class or Constellation-Class. 24th Century TBC 25th Century TBC Organisation The Star Fleet is headed by the Secretary of the Star Fleet, who serves on the Cabinet of the Terran Emperor. The Secretary is nominated by the Emperor and confirmed by the Imperial Senate. The Secretary of the Star Fleet oversees the civilian bureaucracy of the Star Fleet as well as ensuring government control over the Operating Forces of the Fleet. Day-to-day control of the Operating Forces of the Fleet is handled by the Commander-in-Chief of the Star Fleet. Nominated by the Emperor and confirmed by the Imperial Defense Committee, the CINC is the senior military officer and holds the rank of Fleet Admiral. Imperial Starfleet Operating Forces are broadly delegated across four operational units. * Military Command or WarFleet which defends the Terran Empire from foreign aggressors. * Colonization Command or ColCom which organises the colonial operations of Imperial Starfleet. * Logistics Command which handles the materiel requirements of the fleet including the Starbase system. * Support Forces which administers to the specialist officers such as surgeons, interrogators and chaplains. This includes the Imperial Commissary. Within each operational units are individual fleets, task forces, bureaus and departments with more specific authority. Perhaps the most famous of these smaller groupings is WarFleet's First Strike Force. Vessels & Starbases See Category:Imperial Starfleet Ships Varying types of craft and orbital facilities have been commissioned by Starfleet in it's 250 year history, from the early ''Minotaur-Class vessels to the 23rd century Constitution-Class cruisers to the 24th century Galaxy-Class dreadnoughts to the latest cutting edge craft like the Broadsword-Class battleships and the Empire-Class explorers. Traditionally vessels have stayed in service in Imperial Starfleet for at least forty years, and some can see service for almost a century - with major overhauls every decade or two to keep the spaceframes viable. However, following the Unity War of the 2370s Imperial Starfleet's huge losses saw many of its older vessels destroyed. A major building program followed after the war to restore the fleets numbers, but as such very few vessels in service today are more than three decades old. Imperial Starfleet Uniforms See: Imperial Starfleet Uniforms Imperial Starfleet Uniforms have come in many different designs since its founding in 2161. Category:Groups Category:Mirror Universe